Valentine and Draculaura's Scandal
by Dooglehoogle
Summary: Valentine and Draculaura get carried away after he dedicates a holiday to her. What will happen?
"A holiday? For me?" Draculaura asked in astonishment.

"It's your night sugah," Valentine told his ghoul as he pulled her closer.

He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Let's call it…Valentines day." He then subtly kissed her neck with his soft lips.

There was a whole party set up for her, she wouldn't believe that somebody had done all of this, just for her. Valentine continued whispering lovely things into her ear, with a few soft kisses coming in between each compliment. Once they heard somebody coming down the hall, the two of them separated with their eyes still on each other. As sexually promiscuous as the vampire community was, they were huge hypocrites about all of it due to the time period. Merely holding hands in public was frowned upon.

Draculaura took a deep breath in, taking in this amazing moment. He was the most perfect monster any ghoul could have ever asked for. Everything about him, from his beautiful, piercing eyes, to the smooth velvety way he talked, sent her swooning. She couldn't believe she had ever loved anybody else before, she didn't think there would ever be another man on this planet who could top him.

He was absolutely gorgeous, every ghoul in school was crazy about him.

All week, Valentine had been completely spoiling her. He made her feel like the most important ghoul in the entire world. Every moment they had together was like something from a fairytale, it was surreal. She didn't think any guy could have ever cared for her this much and it had only been a week! This was literally a dream come true. No guys she'd dated before had ever done this much for her or carried this much passion.

The party went on, with Valentine by Draculaura's side the entire time, filling her heart with love.

Later that night, they were in the victorian schools very highest tower, which was overlooking the small, beautiful Transylvanian town.

"Thank you so much for everything Valentine!" Drraculaura said gleefully.

"Anything for my ghoul," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh Valentine, this has been the best week ever! You've done so much for me, and I feel like I've hardly done anything for you!"

"Honey, just having you here, with your big heart and all…Well…that's all I need darling," Valentine said with a chuckle.

"Even his chuckle sounds absolutely breathtaking!" Draculaura thought to herself, "How does he do it?"

"Well I still feel a little guilty, I will admit," Draculaura said feebly, "There has to be something I can do for you, after all you've done for me."

Suddenly Valentine got an idea. Of course, her heart was all he needed, but there was definitely something else she could do for him.

He pressed his hand against her soft cheek and slid his hand down the side of her neck. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Well of course there is one thing you can do.." He moved his hand to her collarbone and stroked her chest.

Of course, the two of them weren't married, they had only known each other for a week! For the time period, this was so risqué! In her many years of living, Draculaura had done this plenty of times before, (when you can live for thousands of years, you do end up getting around a lot, regardless of your morals), but never with somebody she'd known for only a week! Yet nobody had ever managed to make he feel this way, that must've meant something, right?

"Do you know what I'm after sweetheart?" he asked her sensually.

"Of course I do Valentine," the ghoul said, beginning to smoothly run her hands over his washboard abs. The two of them began to passionately kiss. Whatever blood ran through their veins began to pump harder and their breaths got heavier and heavier between each of their kisses.

He struggled to take off her heavy dress. "Here let me help you!" she said as she began to take it off. It slipped off of her slender pink body so effortlessly. With all of his experience, you would think that he would've been better at removing garments, but in the grand scheme of things, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that apart from her corset, Draculaura was near nude in front of him. He gawked at her lean, petite body. This was gonna be good….

Suddenly the door to the tower swung open. A frightened looking woman stood in the doorway. The two lovebirds gasped. Did she know what happened? The two of them had gotten intimate on school grounds. How much trouble would they be in for this?


End file.
